


I Love Her

by MateaHefler



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler





	I Love Her

Long red hair, chartreuse eyes framed by red rimmed eyeglasses, long red coat, flamboyant personality and shark like teeth were things that drew me to Grell. Grell was biologically male but declared himself as a female. She was dramatic, smart (even though she rarely showed that), flirty and flighty but I loved that about her.

 

Unfortunately, Grell had her eyes set on a few males and I was left in the dust (like, piles of it). Grell just did not like females, she did not have time for poor, little, old me. Why would she? I can't wear red, I am nothing special. I am just another Shinigami, a stickler to rules.

 

Ronald often asked "Why don't you tell Grell, Michelle?" and my answer was always the same, boring one:

 

"It doesn't matter."

 

Because, as long as Grell was happy, I was too. I would suffer in silence and give her a shoulder to cry on when Sebastian or Will hurt her.

 

I loved Grell enough to take the heartbreak and smile through the pain.

 


End file.
